User talk:TheSitcomLover
Welcome Hi! Welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spike and Whitey page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Deathwalker 13000 (talk) 4:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'd love to help, but I don't know anything about these characters. Sorry that I can't help. -- Venage237 18:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry to tell you, but I know nothing about Skippy Shorts. I would love to help, but I barely even know what Skippy Shorts is. :/ -- AllThroughEvil, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Well then, can both of you watch Skippy Shorts on YouTube? Just type it in. "Skippyshorts" and then it will take you to all his videos. Then you can watch them and THEN maybe you can help. How 'bout that? Just a quick suggestion. -- TheSitcomLover 11:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Here is the link to the channel in case you forget: http://www.youtube.com/user/skippyshorts Also, here is the link to his 2nd channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/skippythe2nd -- TheSitcomLover 2:40pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki But Only for Now All right, fine! I'll do it. But just this once because you owe me. I'll still gotta improve the Heavenly Sword villains and a few other evildoers I've just recently added in past months, as well as Lovecraftian-typed villains and monsters included in the Villains Wiki. Deal? -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 1:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) So where do we begin there in plain details? -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 1:42, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Deal! And you just go there and simply look at all articles and such and if there is somethin' missin' if you have seen them before and stuff, just click "Edit" on top and then you can write more stuff on there and fill in and improve the synopsis and the main stuff for it. Get it now? -- TheSitcomLover 6:49pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Why not? I can do it. But I gotta do it in time checkin' out the time of the opening for the new Adam Sandler movie That's My Boy. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 7:34pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Also, um, when you say you will join for now, does that mean just this once, but not anymore after that? Probably not ever again? What, you do not like Skippy? -- TheSitcomLover 6:50pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid so, but not because I don't like it. It's simply because I got too much on my hands already. And plus, to tell ya the truth, I have never seen the show before. That's all I can tell you. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 2:30pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) But you do like Skippy Shorts, right? The same way I do? -- TheSitcomLover 8:25, June 15, 2012 (UTC) But I just suggested you watch the show on YouTube and you will tell me what you think of it. Okay? That is all ya gotta do. Are ya still editin' on Skippy Shorts Wiki right now, as I speak? Because you just improved the Rufus T. article, so now, you gonna improve anything else right now, dude? I just wanna know. -- TheSitcomLover 7:34pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) All right, all right. I'll watch the show on YouTube tomorrow and I'll also add quotes to your characters if you wish. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 3:04pm, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :) -- TheSitcomLover 8:06pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Anytime, buddy. :-) -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 3:20pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Damn! It's gettin' late! I'm totally sorry about this, TheSitcomLover. I gotta run and get ready for the movies tomorrow since I'm gonna see that new Adam Sandler movie That's My Boy, but I'll come back and see ya tomorrow. Have a good night, pal. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 3:20pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) B1bl1kal, are ya still workin' on Skippy Shorts Wiki? I sure hope so! And please respond if you see this! -- TheSitcomLover 2:28pm, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Enough, ok?! I'm tired & I don't wanna fight or argue or anything. I'd just wanna go home now. Now good night, TheSitcomLover. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:39, June 16, 2012 (UTC) DUDE. SHUT UP. What you're doing is spamming and it can easily get you banned. -- Moleman 9000'' 3:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC)'' Sorry, I did not mean to spam or nothin'. I just want everyone to go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve everything there. I ain't no troll or nothin', just wantin' the wiki to be improved. That is all. -- TheSitcomLover 8:16pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) There's no excuse for spamming the wiki like, even for improving a wiki. It just makes you look desperate, and that's no good. Please, just stop it. Tremorfan94 Actually, I am kinda desperate. So what is wrong with that? -- TheSitcomLover 10:22pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) being desperate turns people off... also the spam is annoyingUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 05:35, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Stop spamming. Tremorfan94 Never heard of Skippy Shorts, nor do I have any interest to ever find out DisneyVillain 05:32, June 18, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Today is My Birthday Good morning, how are ya been? Today's my birthday & I just turned 25 years old now. Oh yeah, I've finally already got a new wallet, new IDs, & extra more money. My situation has been resolved last August. & oh yeah TheSItcomLover, nothing personal dude, but I quit. I bid you farewell. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Some DBZ Villains Why Did you rename King Cold to Cold, and Captain Ginyu on plain Ginyu? Those names are what they're called and should stay the same. Venage237 22:31, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Stop renaming certain pages I am getting tired of you renaming certain pages, such as Lady Deathstrike to just plain Deathstrike and so on. So knock it off, or I'll inform an Admin. Venage237 15:28, October 29, 2012 (UTC) TheSitcomLover, KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!! I am getting real sick and tired of you renaming certain pages, by removing certain words, like general, King, Captain, Master and so forth. I informed an Admin so you better knock it off. Venage237 20:06, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Please stop renaming pages and removing titles from them. There is no reason to do so so stop or you will be blocked. MajinAbura (talk) 20:30, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, just stop it, dude! You're pi$$in' people off. & P.S.: nobody knows nor cares for Skippy Shorts. Period. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:10, October 30, 2012 (UTC) That goes with ignorantly renamin' The Shadow page without my permission too. In other words, ENOUGH!!! You started to pi$$ me off too, my friend. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:25, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Please don't rename the Lord Farquaad to "Farquaad" page again, I keep changing it back but you keep removing the title from his name. PLEASE STOP! Spoilerz (talk) 23:00, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Spoilerz Georgette That's better you're edit to Georgette. Because how is she a villain with Mental Illness? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 18:39, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, TheSitcomLover! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:40, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back, TheSitcomLover. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:20, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello there, B1bl1kal! Are you still on the Skippy Shorts Wiki, where I have now made you an admin on? -- TheSitcomLover 11:27, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Help Can you please help restoring the Michael Wormwood page by adding info to it immediately. Thank you. - best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:00, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Randall Boggs and Mr. Waternoose are both the main antagonists of Monsters, Inc. Dear TheSitcomLover, please, stop that reversing the edits that I have placed in the articles Randall and Mr. Waternoose. Randall and Mr. Waternoose are both the main antagonists of Monsters, Inc.. Randall did involved Mr. Waternoose in his plan, but he did it only for his own goal, save Monsters, Inc. at any price, and it is clear that Mr. Waternoose is still Randall's boss, he still against Randall could say what he must do. Like when Sully came rescue Boo out Randall's lab, Mr. Waternoose did order Randall to kill Sully. Randall had been defeated and even then Mr. Waternoose wanted to going further with his goal, in his own way. Randall and Mr. Waternoose are eventually equal antagonists in the film, that make them both the main antagonists of Monsters, Inc.. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 11:47, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, that ain't exactly true. Randall is the main one since his actor's name comes first and Waternoose is the secondary, but true, one as his actor's name comes second, and Fungus' comes third, making him the tertiary antagonist. -- TheSitcomLover 5:10, March 8, 2013 (UTC) It's not matter who's actor is on the top. But the characters their intentions and actions, that is what actually has impact on who is the main antagonist. In the case of Randall Boggs and Mr. Waternoose, they are eventually both the main antagonists. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 12:52, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, I just cannot see it that way. It appears that Randall is the #1 main antagonist, Waternoose is the #2 secondary antagonist and Fungus is the #3 tertiary antagonist. -- TheSitcomLover 6:32, March 8, 2013 (UTC) It happens that antagonists are equal in a story, even at the main antagonists, even though that does not happen very often. For example, in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes are Lex Luthor and the Joker both the main antagonists. In the story of Monsters, Inc. it is eventually went so that Randall and Mr. Waternoose are equal antagonists of the movie, therefore they are both the main antagonists and Fungus is the secondary antagonist. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 13:59, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, sorry, but I will always view Randall as the main villain and Waternoose as the secondary villain, plus Fungus as the tertiary one. Sorry, but that is what it will always seem to me and almost appear to be a fact. -- TheSitcomLover 7:28, March 8, 2013 (UTC) That is then your affair. But I think that Randall and Mr. Waternoose are equal antagonists. I also noticed that some others now also think in that way. Perhaps finally most people off from their confusion when Randall and Mr. Waternoose be regarded as equal antagonists. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 14:41, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, Waternoose appears to be the other main secondary antagonist, though. Secondary. -- TheSitcomLover 7:45, March 8, 2013 (UTC) If you Randall and Mr. Waternoose their intentions, actions, their fates and order of that all do add together, then it seems earlier in my eyes that Randall Boggs and Mr. Waternoose are equal antagonists. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 15:35, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, I just cannot tell, so I will always believe Randall to be the main antagonist, Waternoose to be the secondary, but true, antagonist, and Fungus to be the former tertiary antagonist. -- TheSitcomLover 1:51pm, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I agree with TheSitcomLover. Waternoose and Randall cannot both have the role as the main antagonists. Only Randall is the main, while Waternoose is the secondary villain. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:22, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I say it again: It happens that antagonists are equal in a story, even at the main antagonists, even though that does not happen very often. For example, in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes are Lex Luthor and the Joker both the main antagonists. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 21:29, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Main antagonists cannot be "equal". Only one villain can be the main antagonist. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:30, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Then try beyond compare Lex Luthor and the Joker in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 21:34, March 8, 2013 (UTC) The Joker is obviously the main (since the name "Batman" is on the title) while Lex Luthor is the secondary.Garfield1601 (talk) 21:36, March 8, 2013 (UTC) First watch on YouTube to Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, that will give you more clarity. Don't worry, I'll give you all the time to watch the whole story. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 21:43, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I didn't play the game yet, but I'd rather play the game first.Garfield1601 (talk) 21:44, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I agree. Don't worry, I'll give you all the time that you need. As you are a Nintendo fan like me then I tell you this, there will come later a Wii U version of the game. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 21:50, March 8, 2013 (UTC) The following consoles I own (excluding handheld consoles such as Game Boy and DS) I have are the NES, SNES, Xbox, Xbox 360, PS1, PS2, PS3, N64, GameCube, Wii, and a Wii U.Garfield1601 (talk) 21:53, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Sounds great. I'll give you all the time that you need and when you have completed the story of the game, let we then talk further about this. But that time on my talk page. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 21:59, March 8, 2013 (UTC) In my opinion, Joker is the main antagonist and Lex Luthor is the secondary antagonist. -- TheSitcomLover 3:04pm, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Do not judge too quickly, the game has an original story. Until you know the story in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes enough, we let rest this and when the time there, we go further with this on my talk page. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 22:18, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, well, anyway, the point is Randall Boggs is the main antagonist of Monsters, Inc., Henry J. Waternoose III is the hidden secondary, but true, antagonist, and Jeff Fungus is the (former) tertiary antagonist. -- TheSitcomLover 3:51pm, March 8, 2013 (UTC) That how you define to Mr. Waternoose as antagonist is not logical: "secondary, but true, antagonist" (Sorry that I on this way repeat your own words) That are two things that contradict each other. The true antagonist(s) is/are always the real main antagonist(s). Randall and Mr. Watersoose work together on equal terms in the film, yes it was Randall's idea, but Mr. Waternoose was still Randall's in the Monsters, Inc. company, Randall was previously defeated then Mr. Watersoose and Mr. Waternoose was on that moment still trying to make every effort to continue in his own way. The point is that Randall and Mr. Waternoose were matched to each other as antagonists of the film, they ends as equal antagonists of the film. It is possible that more characters are the antagonists of a story. That happens sometimes with main protagonists too. It doesn't often happens, but it happens sometimes because there are no rules by stories that say that it cannot. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 12:24, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but Waternoose can still be secondary, but true, correct? -- TheSitcomLover 5:29, March 10, 2013 (UTC) No, as I said, that is not logical because that contradict each other. The true antagonist(s) is/are always the real main antagonist(s). Moreover, what Randall and Mr. Waternoose have done together and separately make them equal antagonists in the film, which makes them both the main antagonists of the film and Fungus the former secondary antagonist. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 13:05, March 10, 2013 (UTC) First of all, I thought you said it is USUALLY the true antagonist who is the actual main one, and usually does not mean ALWAYS. Second of all, you also said that two main antagonists of a film doesn't often happen, and neither does it in Monsters, Inc. Maybe it might often happen in other media, but definitely not in Monsters, Inc., okay? Just listen to me when I say this and just leave it at that. -- TheSitcomLover 6:10, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Why not in Monsters, Inc.? It is unique in how it went with Randall and Mr. Waternoose. Even Disney and Pixar can make equal (main) antagonists and equal (main) protagonists in their stories. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 13:22, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I know, but I just simply believe that Pixar would almost never do that, though I guess they could. -- TheSitcomLover 7:01, March 30, 2013 (UTC)